This invention relates generally to a support structure, and more particularly, to an adjustable high chair.
Conventional support structures, such as high chairs, are typically used to support young children during feeding and other activities. In general, conventional high chairs have a single size and/or configuration, and therefore, sometimes do not comfortably fit different sized children. Parents may need to purchase different sized support structures or one or more inserts that can be used to adjust the size of the support structure to accommodate different sized children.
A need exists for a support structure that can be adjusted to fit children of different sizes.